Americans at Hogwarts
by MegaPotterHead
Summary: What happens when two American "siblings" come to Hogwarts? TOTAL CHAOS. Better than it sounds, but I suck at summaries... Rated T for language and "suggestiveness"  probably  later.
1. Chapter One

Chapter One

"C'mon Selena, wake up! You have to Floo over in one hour!" yelled my alarm clock. He was so annoying in the morning.

"I groaned and rolled over to face him. "I'm going, I'm going," I said as I grabbed my 11 and ½ inch oak wand and tapped him "off" button. I stretched and slowly got out of bed and walked to the bathroom to brush my teeth. I quickly got dressed, having showered the night before, brushed my hair, and pulled out my huge mahogany trunk from underneath my bed. I opened it and tossed the spellbooks I had been reading last night before I fell asleep. I was so thrilled to finally be leaving this boring (to me anyway) city of Virginia Beach, Virginia to go to the historic (or so _Hogwarts, A History _told me) wizarding school in Britain. I wouldn't be going alone of course, my best guy-friend (NOT boyfriend!) Jeff would be coming with me! I was kind of sad because his twin (but not identical) brother Sam (NOT my boyfriend either!) wouldn't be coming too because he wasn't a wizard. He wasn't jealous or anything, though. On the contrary, he found the idea a little bizarre, but he didn't hold it against me, he was happy for me because I was happy. Isn't that awesome? ANYWAY, I finished putting in some last minute things into the large, heavy trunk and started to drag it downstairs, reminiscing about the day when I found out I was a witch…

_"Hello Ms. Gonzalez. How is your day going?" the friendly mailman asked as he handed me today's mail._

_ "Good. Just hanging around the house, reading," I replied politely as I flicked through the letters and magazines, looking for anything with my name on it. He didn't say anything, but continued to stand just outside the doorway, and though I wasn't actually looking, I could sense that he was watching me. I ignored him and continued to flick through the mail until I came upon the last one, an envelope made of heavy, yellowing parchment with curly green letters on the outside. In the upper left-hand corner were the words:_

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

_On the bottom right-hand corner were the words:_

Selena Rosa Gonzalez

United States of America

Virginia Beach, Virginia

3189 Ashcraft Road

The Doorway

What the heck? _I remember thinking. _Who could possibly know I was in the doorway? _It was then that I realized that the mailman was still staring at me intently. I gave him a confused and suspicious look, but he simply gestured for me to open it. I flipped it over and noticed an old-fashioned wax seal, possibly the "school's" emblem, sealing the letter shut. I used my fingernail to break the seal and began reading. As my dark brown eyes progressed down the page, they grew wider, and my mouth fell open in shock. It couldn't be true, could it? _No, it must be some kind of prank, probably sent by Jeff or Sam. That sounds like the kind of thing they would do, _I thought. What else would explain the fact that, according to this letter, I was a witch? _

_ It was then that the mailman decided to speak, "I know this is a lot to take in, and I know that you probably won't believe me, but everything in that letter is true. I'm the representative stationed in your local post office that goes to the houses of other Muggle-Borns and explains the letter. May I come in?" _

_ I almost shut the door in his face. Almost. But there was something intriguing about the letter, something mysterious and exciting. I let him in without a word and closed the door behind him. _

_ "__Quien __es, who is it, Sel? Who was at the door?" said my mother from the kitchen. _

_ "Es el cartero, the mailman," I responded in Spanish._

_ "Oh? And did my new magazine arrive?" she asked, not looking up as I escorted him through the clean house._

_ "Ask him yourself," I responded nonchalantly. She suddenly stiffened and turned in surprise as she realized what I meant._

_ "Selena Rosa Gonzalez, explain yourself!" she said, her face turning red with anger._

_ I held up the letter and she grabbed it from me and began to read. Her eyes grew wide like my had but she didn't look confused or as shocked as I had been. Her shoulder began to slump and her face grew sad. _

_She regained her former expression and addressed the mailman. "Are you the man?" she said curtly._

"_Yes. I assume you have had previous experience with this?" he replied politely_

"_Yes, it has happened before in my family," she said, just as polite. _

"_Woah, woah, woah. Let me get this straight, you knew about this and never told me? Why?" I said to my mother. How could she keep this big a secret from me? _

"_It was for your protection, m'ija. I didn't want you to get your hopes up that you may be a witch, and then have you disappointed if you were not one," she said sadly. "But apparently there was no need for such worry. Venga, come, and sit at the table. Paco here and I will explain," she said as she turned off the stove and headed toward the table. I cautiously sat down in between her and "Paco" the mailman. "It happened first with your great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great grandmother, Claudia. She never knew she was a witch and when her abilities grew and became known, she was accused of being a witch, and was burned at the stake by her own family. It was not their fault of course. People in Mexico at that time were very religious, and any hints of supernatural things, such as witches, were taken as the truth, and if it was a witch or wizard, they were burned. Of course, most witches and wizards at her age would have been able to protect themselves, even at that time, but she had never gone to school and was herself afraid of her abilities, but the magic was passed on through to her children, yes she did indeed have several children before she was burned!, and it has continued in our family ever since."_

_I was silent for a few moments, until my brain became functional again and started spewing questions from my mouth at a thousand words a minute, "But how come you are not a witch? Does Dad know? What about Miguel, is he a wizard? Do you know any other witches or wizards? What about this letter? Do I really have to go all the way to England to study magic? How will I get these materials? Who will I even live with while I'm in England?"_

_My mother held up a hand for silence before saying, "I do not know why I was not born with magic, yes, I do not know because he is not old enough yet, yes, you do not have to go if you do not want to, I will have a wizard friend help you get them, and if you decide to go, you will probably live with a foster family. Any other questions can be answered by Paco here because I need to finish lunch." And with that, she got up and went back to the stove to finish the soup she was making. _

I don't know how long I was sitting there talking with Paco, but I sure did learn a lot. I also decided that I would attend this, Hogwarts, and that I would stay with a foster family. Paco even offered to help me get my spellbooks and things. It was truly a life-changing day. And now I was off to Hogwarts with my books and cauldron and things all packed. I had asked if I could contact Jeff and Sam to tell them and after Paco made a call, he told me I could, on the condition that I not tell anyone else, except family. I had run up to my room and called Jeff using my new cell phone and told him everything, only to be surprised when he told me that he had been accepted also, followed with the news that Sam was not a wizard. I talked to him about it and he was totally fine, and told me to write to him a lot once I left. I agreed and all the plans were made. Jeff would be coming over and we would both use the Floo Network to get to the foster family that we would be sharing during our stay in England.

I finally managed to get the trunk down the stairs and into the living room, where I would wait for Jeff. Five minutes before we were supposed to Floo over, he arrived with his trunk being carried behind him. He was not alone however, Sam was standing just behind him, carrying Jeff's new owl. It was tawny and flecked with black spots. I was very jealous when he told me his parents let him get an owl, but he had agreed to share it with me to send letters back home. I helped Jeff put his trunk next to mine and gave him a hug, and then gave Sam one once he placed Jeff's owl on top of my trunk. Sam's hug was longer and a lot more meaningful, since I wouldn't be seeing him again until June.

My mother walked in a moment later, her arms outstretched for her own hug. She was a little teary, but otherwise fine. Miguel wasn't there because he had opted to spend the night at a friend's house rather than get up early to see me off. He had said goodbye the night before and my dad was at work, also having said a very teary goodbye yesterday. I looked at Jeff and he nodded his head. The grandfather clock in the kitchen rang seven times, signaling that it was time to go.

I stepped into the fireplace with my trunk and my mom handed me a handful of the dusty substance that I would use to transport to England. I threw it at my feet and yelled, "Harry Potter's house, England!"


	2. Chapter 2

American Wizards

By

Fliangic Dep Essing

**YO YOU YEA YOU! If you're reading this then congrats for being literate as well as being patient enough to read this and giving me time to write this. I was never a writer or fond of writing. I read not write. Disclaimer! Yeah, yeah, much angst here! References to games over the M rating (i.e. TF2, HALO, and HL2 episodes one through three). Also written by a teen, this will be rated TEEN! I do not (nor do I wish to) own the Harry Potter books.**

**(Ps: I don't even like J.K Rowling much, figure this out huh?)**

**Author's Note from HarryPotterFangirl4Ever: So yeah, this is the next chapter, written by my friend, who has decided to call himself Fliangic Dep Essing, BUT it was edited by me. Another thing, as you may notice, the characters are much more advanced than Hogwarts students. This is because they can only have lessons during the summer and have the opportunity to study privately. They are still 11 years old like every other kid going to Hogwarts. Yes, Fliangic will tend to write with much angst. Please don't hold that against him, he's a cool guy in real life. Please R&R!**

Jeffrey Livingstone, a simple lad of the indeterminate age of between 14-16. No one could tell from his height or body looks. His long dark red hair spoke of his heritage and temperament, but his tall height and smooth grace, unusual for a teen, came from him being an illicit animagus. Tonight was just that time as his window opened up and a calico cat of reds, browns, and oranges slipped out the crack and into the moist evening. His path today was the same he had been making every Wednesday night for the past four summers. He and his "sister" had found out that they are indeed of Magical gift and powers and had been secretly taking classes from the local wizard after (_REALLY after,_ the cat thought) school programs. He had on his own time been learning how to shift into the cat form he had chosen (_those squirrels had it coming _the cat thought).

The cat padded across the city park and into the hidden clearing shifting back into his human form, his shoulders straight and his green eyes piercing as he stepped through the bushes and touched the Portkey, the old forgotten Washington statue. He felt the sickening lurch as the ground flew away before throwing him back at it as he lands on the ground in the center of an abandoned loft refurbished to help teach the select American wizards and witches.

"Way better than the Griffon at Busch Gardens" Jeff muttered as he adjusted his glasses back up onto his nose.

"Oh so you finally admit that magic is better than your precious technology?" A voice said from behind Jeff making him swirl around, his two-foot-long Post-WWII wrench in hand ready to fend off an attack the doddering old wizard professor was known of creating.

Jeff growls none too gently, a perk he thought, of being a cat animagus, "Yeah but this technology," –motions to the heavy steel wrench- "can still put a dent into anything, magical or Muggle!"

Selena, his best friend and "sister" for life since they had met as little kids in Hawaii, sighed and stepped forward and gave a big hug to her annoying older "brother"

Jeff hugged back a little stiffly and sighed softly. "You know, I am still getting used to being a wizard."

Selene just looked at him as she backed off and took a seat on an old crate that held a boggart and immediately began to shake making her jump up even as Jeff strode forward and slammed the Wrench into the lid, reminding the boggart who was on the other side with the wrench.

"Yeah bugger, you do that again and I will teach you what I can really do with this thing," he kicked the box that was holding still making him grin. "See, Selena? Wrenches: no one likes to be at the business end."

Selena just rolled her eyes at the cocky teen holding the wrench over his shoulder and posing dramatically. She pulls out her wand and performs the Jelly-Legs Jinx, thus making Jeff slide to the floor with a "oomph" of outrushing air

"Now hey that is not…"

The Professor, an English Wizard who went about teaching the American "troops" as Jeff like to call them, into the wizarding art walked in smoothly for his plump figure and dispelled the Jelly-Legs Jinx with a wave of his wand, allowing Jeff to get up, his dignity hurt more than his rump.

"Students! I taught you better than to jinx each other willy-nilly…"

"Didn't know they used willy-nilly anymore, teach," Jeff interrupted as he hid his wrench on his person magically.

The Professor glared at him then looked at Selena, "I should have left him on the floor "

Selena just shrugs and hides a grin at Jeff's rebellious look, "I don't think he would appreciate that, sir."

The Professor looked at Jeff and grins, "Nah I don't think so either, oh but the reason I called you two today is that I have wonderful news."

Both Selena and Jeff stood straighter and Jeff was already reaching for his wrench again as there was rarely any good news from the Professor:

"_Good new students today we are working with Blast-Ended Skrewts"_

"_Good news students since it's a full moon, I thought it would be fun to learn about the natural habitat of the Lycan"_

"_Good news we are learning how to fight…."_

It just never ended well for the two students unfortunately. 

"Good news students, and this time I mean it!"

Jeff already had his wrench in his hands again and was retreating to the door, "What is it this time teacher? Vamps? Zombies? More blood crazed Lycans? Dementors? Or even worse…Wizard Politicians?"

The Professor waves them all away and grins handed Jeff an envelope made of old parchment that read:

_Jeffery Livingstone_

_Warehouse 31_

_8675 Terrace Court_

_Virginia Beach, Virginia_

_United States_

He opened his letter and began to skim through the letter. At the top was the name of the school, and something about a Headmaster. The actual letter part began:

_Dear Mr. Livingstone,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been nominated to join our international wizard exchange and if you accept, you will be educated at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry…_

Jeff looked up in shock only to meet Selena's surprised and happy face

"No….they could not be doing this," Jeff looked up at the professor who was beaming with glee at having two of his, HIS, students chosen for the international exchange program.

"Jeff….JEFF! I got accepted too! I got my letter this morning! We…WE, Americans! Going to the fabled Hogwarts! Where …where Dumbledore worked! Where–, "she got an odd glint in her eyes as she read further into his letter, "-OMG OMG OMG!"

Jeff who was shocked, too much to even look back at the papers, he was horrified to the extreme. Yeah, Hogwarts was famous, sure the greatest battle between wizards' good and evil battle had taken place there, but…but he was pure bred American stock. His family had fought against those uppity Brits and won their independence and had created this great nation. He was the only student in his class nowadays that stood and proudly said the Pledge of Allegiance, his back straight and his eyes hard as he looked at Old Glory.

"I am NOT going to…to that horrid country! There is no way in this day and time you could get me…me! A pure bred Oklahoman? Going to that snobbish hell? You must be both daft and brain dead."

Both the professor and Selena gaped at Jeff as he looked at the opening words again and glared so hard that Selena was particularly fearful that the paper would combust in gory detail of flames in his hands and even as she thought that the paper seemed to wilt and start to smoke before Jeff looked up his green eyes dark and foreboding.

"Jeff…." Selena stepped forward to put a hand on Jeff's arm to try and sooth him but he brushed it away and shook his head "Jeff." she said more firmly "Get a hold of yourself, think about what you are saying! Hogwarts! The first Wizarding School! History is there and keeps happening there! I mean, you could visit the battle field where Harry Potter defeated Voldemort!"

Jeff glared at her knowing she was picking at his weakness for battle zones and the following history. Inwardly a small voice was excited that he had been chosen, and along with Selena no less! But the bigger voice was mad that they had chosen and was giving him the chance, no forcing him, to uproot and go over the great pond to the little island that had so much wizarding history.

Jeff sighed holding the bridge of his nose with his forefinger and thumb folding his arms across his chest.

"Okay, let's say we do this…how are getting there?"

The professor took this time to step forward holding a small bag, "Floo powder, instant movement from here to there!"

Selena, if possible, was more excited by this news and almost bursting with anxiety.

Jeff, on the other hand, was scared to his combat boots. He loved to fly and he was okay with the stupid Portkey. On the other hand he loved to read science papers and laws of physics that the professor had glanced and then laughed at. Floo powder made him nervous as he has looked up his chimney and after deducting that Santa could not do it, how in the seven levels of hell was he going to fit in there and LAUNCH across the ocean to their foster home?

"Okay…no other means I guess? No civilized plane…? No boat?"

Selena, noticing how nervous he was looking, went over and made him look into her eyes.

"You. Jeff. Defeater of Boggarts, with nothing but your wrench, man who is not afraid to walk, AT NIGHT no less, through a neighborhood where people walk openly around with a gun in sight, cannot be afraid of skipping the laws of physics and going to England by Floo powder?"

"They would never shoot me…" Jeff mumbled as he had not even told Selena that he could turn into his cat animagus and that he could change his pelt at whim so that as a black cat, every superstitious snob would not even think of shooting it. "Plus…my wrench keeps me safe."

"Then man up and accept the fact that we are going via Floo network." Selena patted his cheek before going back to her seat leaving no room to discuss the matter.

Jeff grumbled to himself, and, turning his left hand into a fist, shifted the hand hidden by its long sleeve into a feral paw mix and extended his claws inward to prick into his palms as he sighed. He was not emo, the prickly sensation distracted his mind and helped him think and calm down as he made his way to the other chair and sat down his hands back to normal. He sighed, flipped his hair out of his eyes, and sat upright. Although reluctant, he was eager to learn the next lesson the professor had to teach.

"Good news! As you are going to Hogwarts, we are going to learn what the elusive Hufflepuff is and how it got chosen as the symbol of one of the Hogwarts houses!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Americans at Hogwarts **

**Chapter Three**

**By: **

**Fliangic Dep Essing**

**YO YOU YEA YOU! If you're reading this then congrats for being literate as well as being patient enough to read this and giving me time to write this. I was never a writer or fond of writing. I read not write. Disclaimer! Yeah, yeah, much angst here! References to games over the M rating (i.e. TF2 HALO and HL2 episodes one through three). Also written by a teen, this will be rated TEEN! I do not (nor do I wish to) own the Harry Potter books.**

**(Ps: I don't even like J.K Rowling figure this out huh?)**

**A/N from HarryPotterFangirl4Ever: Hey guys! Here's the next chapter. I know it took forever (at least, it seemed that way to me) and this is because it was written by Fliangic Dep Essing. He is really slow (and busy). Anyway, the next chapter is mine so you will probably see it sometimes this week, since I have Thanksgiving break and stuff. I really, really, really hope you like it and PLEASE R&R! We will both be eternally grateful if you do! This chapter was written by a dude with a brother, so there is a conversation between Fliangic's characters where they talk about what brothers probably tease each other about on a daily basis (not being a dude, or having a brother, I wouldn't know). So yeah, you may see more conversations of the same or related subject between Jeff and Sam, or even Selena and Jeff (both of those characters were created based on us, and we do sometimes joke around like most teenagers do). So…yeah…it is rated T so just remember that throughout the story. **

**Oh yeah! And what he says about PETA may or may not be true (it's probably just his opinion) and the (Chinese? Japanese?) characters may or may not actually mean 'wise master open.'**

**On with the story!**

Jeff sat on the end of his bed looking down at the large steamer trunk he and his father had found once on a thrift shopping spree. See once every couple of weeks or so his brother, father and he would go through the local thrift stores to find something they never thought they would need. On one of those trips he had found an old steamer trunk that had once belonged to some long lost captain of some old ferry of the Mississippi river, back when they had huge red paddle wheels on the back and only fancy people rode them. But seeing as he needed a new dresser anyway, he had convinced his father to buy it and there it had been sitting on the end of his bed, cleaned up to show off the brass and faded black leather. Currently it stood open and the books professor had supplied him and Selena with were neatly organized inside, along with most of his clothes.

Jeff slid off the bed and walked around the room as he pulled a crumpled piece of paper from his back right pocket and started to go through it once again. "Books about this that and the other thing…?" Jeff mumbles as he looks down at the books, "Check check and checkity. Three weeks worth of clothes including dress robes and working clothes?" Jeff stirs the pile with a distracted air, "All here and accounted for."

"At least three pairs of underwear?" Sam says as he walks in his arms full of clean clothes dumping them on the bed.

Jeff walks back to his bed and starts to dig through the colorful assortment of boxer briefs that was the majority of the load of laundry.

"Now I have more than three!" he says as he starts to fold them and toss them into the huge steamer trunk, "Hey, Sam, do you think I should add my two pairs of swim trunks into the list of items?"

"Dude this is your trip and from what I hear those limeys don't even wear bathing suits."

Jeff laughed as he adjusted the swim trunks into the steamer trunk. "Dude your just jealous that I have more to show off than you!"

"Not true!"

"C'mon now it's true!**"**

"Dude that was one gal and you were wearing tight swim trunks during a swim meet."

"She would have noticed you if you had not been so cold."

"Harsh, bro, harsh."

"Just keeping you in line bro!" Jeff said as he began to gather the shoes needed and put them on top of everything. "Hey, Sam, pass me my wrench!"

"The big oil derrick one? Or the midsized one you have on your person every time we go out?" Sam asked as he moved to the wall of wrenches Jeff had collected, another testament to those monthly thrift shopping sprees.

"Yes because I can fit a 65 pound, 5 foot long pure steel derrick wrench into a four foot trunk."

"Well you could if you put it in sideways and-"

"Just get me the one stilltson no. 18 medium sized wrench please," Jeff interrupted.

"Here you go!" Sam brought it over with mock reverence, placing it on a pillow, and presenting it with a flourish.

"You were always the over-exaggerator of us both Sam."

"Just keeping you in line bro."

"I know, I know."

"JEFF YOU READY?" called their father, Thorpe Livingstone, from down the stairs, his voice a little impatient.

"Yeah, dad! Be down as soon as I get a lock on the trunk!" and in softer tones, "as soon as I find a lock."

"Here, Jeff," Sam said tossing a complex locking mechanism that looked a lot like a bronze dragon he had found on last month's thrift spree at an old Chinese junk store. "I finally found a way for it to work."

He fit it through the brass front hook, tail first and then twisted the body around until it looked as if the dragon was curled through the lock and was resting its head on its tail. As soon as its head passed a few spines you could hear a few clicks then the eyes glowed red showing it was locked.

"It's magic, I know that Jeff, but seeing as I do not need anything of that sort for now I think it would best suit you."

"Thanks Sam! I really love it…just…how do I unlock it?"

"OH! You rub its head back like so, then you say 开放智者大师."

"And what does 开放智者大师 mean?"

"It means 'wise master open,' as a dragon deserves the proper respect. "

Even as they said that, the lock unwound itself so that it looked like it was resting in the brass loops, ready to be wound up again. Sam locked it again so that Jeff could practice a few times until the dragon responded to only his voice and he got the phrase right.

"BOYS! WE ARE GOING TO BE LATE, ARE YOU READY NOW?"

"COMING DAD!" they both said as they hurriedly got up and each grab a side of the trunk, carefully lifted it, and headed downstairs.

"So Jeff…" said Thorp.

(Pause. You will see these often as I like to say pause and I also need to input info that normally will not fit into the story line….if you don't like it then complain about it, but be intelligent and original….so anyway this first pause is about the father, Thorp Livingstone. He's a vet but not the normal kind: he is the kind that lives out in the woods and helps fallen baby birds and such and he hates PETA, but he will help any animal to the best of his abilities…if that means putting it down, he will. Where as a PETA person will cry, Thorp carries around a syringe in case he finds an animal that is so far gone from help that he would put it out of its misery, but it hurts him because he feels as close to nature as a human could be. So back to the story) –insert windup noise here-

"So Jeff…" said Thorp, holding a large object covered in a tarpaulin, "Windy, at the office, found it out in the woods…she brought it back to health … and I knew you would need one of these…so I took the liberty of signing you up for its adoptive parent."

Jeff at hearing this was both very happy but very apprehensive as everyone knew Windy was an avid rat fan…and the size of the cage was saying a really, REALLY big rat. Thorp removed the tarpaulin and revealed a sleeping barn owl, its head hidden under its wing, inside a cage.

"He's beau- "

"It's a she, son."

"Thanks dad, I really do not want to insult her…thank you so much…give my thanks to Windy please?"

"No problem Jeff, she said not to worry because she had to get rid of it somehow, she said something about it scaring her normal clientele."

Jeff hugged his father then looked up at the big man. "Er…could you take her to the car since I have to lug the sea chest?"

"Yes son," Thorp said laughing, " I was wondering how you would get it all to the car."

"Like the guy who had to ferry the cabbage, goat, and wolf?"

"That was what I was thinking."

"Well first I would ask for you to unlock the trunk, wait while you find the keys, then wait for you to unlock the trunk, then get my stuff, run inside to pee, go outside again, listen to you talk to Sam about how this or that is important, then ask if we can go, only for you to go back inside to grab the keys that you 'forgot,' only to go pee and come outside to ask for the keys, where we would then point to the ignition and you would go 'I knew that,' then Sam would have to go pee and by the time he came back out, I would have to go pee again!"

"We do that?"

"YES" Sam and Jeff both said.

"Well then let me go get the keys…"

"IN THE IGNITION!"

"Just teasing boys, just teasing."

"Then can we get on the road?"Jeff asked as he slid into the car, holding the owl's cage firmly so she would not be jostled.

"Sure just as soon as I go pee," Sam said looking sheepish.

"GAH! Dad, can we please leave him?" complained Jeff.

"No, I promised him we would get ice cream once you left."

Jeff felt his mouth open as he looked over at Thorp who was trying hard to hide a smile and be honest.

"No because I want my fudge swirl," Thorp said as he stared ahead watching Sam come running down the steps towards the van.

"Okay fine have your American ice cream while I go to the home of penny licks and tuberculosis."

"Don't worry we will send a message on how good it was."

"I hate you guys" Jeff said scowling.

"Well we are beyond late so we must go now."

"You got to go to the bathroom dad?" Sam said as Thorp started to turn the engine over.

"NO!" Jeff said as Thorp runs back into the house, leaving Jeff to mess with the radio.

"Yea…I'm gonna miss you, Jeff," Sam said after the song _Closing Time_ by Semisonic ended.

"Hey, I will be back before you know it Sam."

"That's what I am afraid of."

"Alrighty dudes! You ready to go?" Thorp said as he hoped into the car turning up the radio.

"Yes I was ready 40 bathroom breaks ago!"

"Well then Antsy Pants, let us go."

Jeff grumbled a bit as he turned around slightly to look back at their receding home, sighing softly, still partly unconvinced that he was really going as they start the two hour drive to Selena's home, the owl waking up as the car jostled over a bump and hooting indignantly.

"Know what…I wish to name you Harlequin…is that okay?" Jeff asked the owl.

The owl twisted her head around and hooted once before tucking her head under her wing and going back to sleep.

Okay, I highlighted all the major stuff, like word changing, but the grammar stuff I didn't bother with. Things like adding commas, periods, or indenting the beginning of every new paragraph I didn't bother to highlight because then most of the chapter would be yellow.

I'm going to add my author's note after we have finalized the changes and such.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hello again! I know we have been skipping around in time, but the setting is finally back to the present (at least the present for the characters in the story). If you have to, go back at read the first chapter and then read this one! It takes up pretty much where the first chapter left off. **

**Please review! Reviews show that you care! Authors LOVE reviews (even the negative ones)! If you find a mistake, DO NOT HESITATE and tell me about it! I would hate for other people to enjoy it less because there is a mistake. **

**(Plus, I just made a huge plate of virtual cookies that I'm going to give anyone who reviews! *holds up virtual plate of cookies*)**

**Disclaimer: I, sadly, still do not own the wonderful and brilliant Harry Potter series written by the world-famous J.K. Rowling, nor do I own the movies made by Warner Bros. I seek no profit from my stories, simply to entertain others. **

Chapter Four

When Selena stopped spinning, she carefully stepped out of the fireplace onto the hearth to dust her cloak of any remaining soot or ash. When she was sure she would not ruin the carpet, she gently stepped down onto said carpet just as Jeff arrived in the fireplace. Being taller and more gangly than she, he accidentally tripped and fell flat on his face. After checking to make sure he was alright and helping him once again to his feet, she turned back around to face what was obviously the living room. The walls were a pale yellow with white trim and filled with pictures; moving ones of course. A few feet in front of her was a small wood coffee table with a tray of tea already on it, waiting to be separated into the seven little tea cups all on their separate little plate. _Jeff is going to hate that,_ thought Selena. She knew that he just could not understand why British people needed so much tea in one day. Selena, on the other hand, didn't mind. 'Why do Americans need to watch so much TV every day?' she had asked him. He hadn't had an answer then, and she knew he wouldn't have one now.

On the other side of the coffee table (_or would it be a tea table?_ she thought) was a red couch. _Gryffindor colors!_ _Of course!_ thought Selena, figuring out the relation between the pale yellow walls and the red couch. She had read in a seven book series about Harry Potter and his time at Hogwarts that both Harry and Ginny had been in Gryffindor. But where were they?

Suddenly, there was a loud clatter of many feet coming down the stairs. In a few seconds, the entire Potter family was standing before them, looking politely curious. The young girl with red hair and brown eyes was staring at Jeff…oddly. It almost seemed…admiring? No, more like…affectionately? Yes, affectionately would be a good word. And the middle sibling, Albus, was looking at Selena with obvious interest, but it was hard to tell if it was that he had simply never met an American or because of something…else, Selena could not tell. The oldest, James, just looked bored.

"Selena, Jeff, welcome to England. We are simply delighted to have you staying with us for the rest of the summer. My name is Ginny Potter, but you can call me Mrs. Potter, or Ginny if you like," said the woman standing to the right of Harry, who was on the end.

"And I am-"

"Mr. Harry Potter, yeah, we know dude. Even in America, you are pretty famous," interrupted Jeff. I elbowed his in the ribs, but it seemed to have no effect on my lanky friend.

"Please pardon my friend. He still a little crabby from having to use the Floo Network," Selena said, hoping they weren't offended. Jeff could be so rude sometimes!

"That's quite all right, Selena. I remember my first time using Floo Powder wasn't exactly smooth either," said Harry with a chuckle.

"'Wasn't exactly smooth?' You ended up in Knockturn Alley!" said Ginny, causing Harry to blush a little bit.

As they continued to tease each other, Albus and Lily walked towards me and Jeff. "Hi, as you probably already know, my name is Selena. And you're Albus and you're Lily, right?" Selena said, pointing to each one in turn.

Lily's smile widened when she saw that Selena knew her name. "How did you know my name?" she asked.

It was Jeff who responded, "'Cause you are almost as famous as your dad. You, Albus, and your brother, James, were mentioned in every biography we had to read on your dad for our summer classes."

If possible, Lily's smile seemed to grow even wider and Albus chuckled at his little sister's naïveté, "Didn't you know how famous dad was Lil? He's probably the most famous wizard ever."

"'Probably?' More like definitely!" Selena said, her carefully controlled excitement leaking out a little bit at the end.

Jeff just rolled his eyes and asked, "So, where can we put our stuff? And where are we going to be sleeping?"

Albus opened his mouth to answer, but Lily beat him to it, "Selena will be sharing a room with me. My bedroom's down the hall and the second door on the left. Jeff, you can share with James, whose room is next to mine," she added with a look of hope in her eye, as if she would just love it if Jeff roomed with James, "or with Albus, whose room is on the second floor." She looked at him hopefully, though Jeff seemed to take no notice. Albus looked as though he would like nothing better than for Jeff to share with James. Selena really did not care as long as Jeff wouldn't complain to her the whole time about his future roommate.

"Well, how old is James?" Jeff asked. Selena looked around the room for James, but he seemed to have slunk off. Probably some angsty teenager who just thought this was all _so lame_ like Jeff sometimes acted.

"Fifteen," Lily and Albus answered at the same time. "I'm thirteen and Lily here is eleven, just like you two," added Albus.

Selena was pleasantly surprised to hear Lily's age. She was almost half a foot shorter than Selena, and Jeff simply towered over her. Now Selena understood the look Lily gave him earlier. According to the last book in the seven-book series Selena had read, Lily was the youngest of the Potter family and her closest friends were her cousins, Rose and Hugo. If only Lily knew how much Jeff _didn't_ want to be here, then maybe she might not have a crush on him.

"Hello? Selena? Jeff to Selena, come in Selena," said Jeff, waving a hand in front of Selena's face.

She started and shot him a quick glare before asking, "So who do you want to room with?"

"James," he stated matter-of-factly.

Lily beamed and Albus looked happy, and led Jeff down the hall to his brother's room with no further comment.

"C'mon, Selena! I know you and I will be the best of friends by the end of the summer. I can't wait to show you my room, it's so amazing, I just know you'll-hey, what's that on your trunk?" she babbled, grabbing Selena's hand and leading the body connected to the aforementioned hand to her room before she noticed a particular sticker among the many on Selena's black trunk and stopped in the middle of the hallway.

Selena blushed when she realized which one Lily was pointing at; not a lot of people knew Selena liked Quidditch. She was never a sporty type of person; even before she found out she was a witch, she never showed much excitement during the Super Bowl or the World Cup. "It's just a sticker," Selena said as she tried to hide it with her leg, but Lily quickly got down on her knees and looked closer.

"Is that a Quidditch sticker?" Lily asked.

"Uh…yeah. Why?"

Lily looked up at Selena and, if possible, smiled wider. "Are you kidding? I _love_ Quidditch! It's the best sport ever! Now I know you'll love my room, I have all kinds of things relating to Quidditch and I have a whole _wall_ dedicated to posters of my favorite teams!" She jumped up and grabbed Selena's wrist, dragging her down the hall with renewed gusto. Selena willingly followed and gasped when she saw Lily's room.

It was a pretty normal sized room, not too big, not too small. It had navy blue walls, with one almost completely covered in Quidditch posters, like she had said. The other three walls completely contradicted the Quidditch-wall: one had lots of pictures of people who all looked something alike, whom Selena assumed to be her family and friends; one had a large bookshelf covering about half the wall from floor to ceiling, and the last with a gold lion with a window in the middle of its roaring mouth. It gave a lovely view of the backyard and the woods beyond that would be great for long walks and somewhere new for Selena to read in peace.

After a slow turn to get a good look at the room where Selena would be staying for the next month and during breaks, she walked to her bookshelf and scanned the titles of the books in her direct line of vision. _Flying with the Cannons _caught her eye first, mainly because she remembered that it was one of the ones that she had read when she first became interested in Quidditch. There were some that Selena recognized (_Quidditch through the Ages, Quidditch Teams of Europe, _and _Oh, Bludger: A Beginner's Guide to the Rules and Regulations of Quidditch_ among them) from having ordered them through her professor back in America, but she was glad that there were many she had not read yet. Not all of the books were about Quidditch, but most of them were.

"Well, what do you think?" Lily tentatively asked.

Selena turned to her new roommate and smiled as wide as she had, "It's wonderful!"


End file.
